Kryptonite
by hvaladraga
Summary: This is our "Smallville's" version of Smallville. What is the name of my town you ask? Milledgeville


My friend and I wrote this.

Summary: This is our version of Smallville, based off of people we are friends with, and also of people in our 'small town'. We have tried to use the basic Smallville plot, or at least stick with making our characters similar to those on Smallville.

* * *

**Prologue:**

If you think super things never happen in small towns, then you are **so **wrong. On the outer edge of the city is Super Wal-mart, Milledgeville's main attraction.

It was an average Saturday morning in mid June, and a young mother was doing the grocery shopping with her one-year-old son. She set him down for a moment to let him pick up the baby toy he had dropped, and became busy with getting diapers off the top shelf. While she did so, her son crawled away to the back of the store. When she realized he was gone, she searched for him, and became increasingly apprehensive as she could not find him in the surrounding area. Walking quickly, she made her way to the front for assistance, trying desperately to keep her growing hysteria in check. On a sudden impulse, she ran outside to see if the boy had made it that far, and was hit by a car. Just as she was hit, the baby found himself at the back employee door.

An employee opened the door, and after glancing around, took the baby back into the secret underground lab of Wal-mart.

"I got a baby ", said the employee as he slid into his manager's office and closed the door.

His boss jerked his head up in sudden surprise and yelled, "You WHAT?! You got a _baby_?! You idiotic little twit! I wasn't serious; I meant get a lab rat or something like that!" He paused a moment to take a few deep breaths, and the red in his face lightened slightly. "Oh, well, keep it anyway. Go find its' mother and tell her some guy stole her brat…and _try_ to be creative this time. He turned his back to the employee, dismissing him. As the door opened and closed once more, the manager thought with disgust at how there were so many idiots in the world, including the government officials who had refused to fund his experiments, saying that they were unethical.

_'But not everyone's a genius…' _he thought.

The employee searched for an hour, trying to find the baby's mother or father, and eventually learned that a woman had been hit by a car in front of the building and taken to the hospital. He rushed back to his boss's office, and relayed what he had found. The boss stood, giving his employee a pitying look.

"And why haven't you checked the tapes yet?"

For a moment the employee's face was blank, and then lit up when it dawned on him.

"Ohhhh, the tapes! The cameras would have caught –" His expression suddenly turned to alarm. His boss sighed heavily.

"Why must you be so slow? The security man works at the lab controls. Go tell him to alter the recordings…after, and only AFTER, you find the kid's mother. Or parents." He waited for a moment, glaring at the employee and wanting him to go. He did not move fast enough. "Now GO!" he yelled, making his lacking employee jump and run as if on fire. _'Now that's a thought – get FIRE powers and burn him alive; or just fire him, but he already knows too much.' _

The man shook his head slightly and grimaced once more at the inferiority of everyone else. _'Stupid people…'_

Apollo the technician expertly checked through the tapes, with pictures flicking through the screens quicker than the stupid employee's eye could follow as his co-worker searched for the recording of the woman. The security camera-man was soon able to inform Wayne, the employee, of what happened, and sent him out quicker than he needed to because he did not like his co-worker's presence near some of the equipment he had been working on for the laboratory.

Once again the employee entered his boss's office, this time edging in nervously. When he told him what had happened, and assured him that Apollo had been working on his computer to erase the recording of the child, the boss leaned back in his chair with a serene look.

"Good, good", he said. "Hopefully I'll get the accident's report soon. Then I'll know what else needs to be done." He then opened a laptop and began typing an e-mail. "None of this needs to leak out," he muttered, glancing at Wayne meaningfully. His eyes flicked back to the e-mail. Apollo could easily obtain and erase any unwanted files without budging from the dark, screen filled room of his. He could technically erase someone off the face of the earth, which was exactly what his boss wanted him to do with the child as soon as he knew who he was from matching a blood sample to the hospital records.

"What's your name?" he asked sharply, after sending the e-mail.

"Wayne, sir. Wayne Popkins –"

"Ah, yes, I remember now. What'd you do with the kid, anyway?"

"Oh, well, I just set him down in the lab –"

"You **what**?! POPKINS! You get down there right now!" The boss stood up and grabbed the unfortunate employee by the back of his shirt and threw him out, then stormed down the hall. Half way to the camera room he nearly ran into Apollo.

"You got the e-mail?" he snarled.

"Yes, sir. I've got to go to the lab to do it. I already erased the baby. It looks like the woman came in alone." Apollo told him in his emotion-devoid voice, his eyes shifting to the side. The manager scowled more fiercely and turned his face to the ceiling. Apollo's shifty eyes both annoyed and pleased him; Apollo was a computer genius, but a shifty-eyed rat, too, who only followed orders from someone he feared or respected. He always tried to look for number one above all else. Sort of like his boss, except he feared no one and hated when a person didn't look him in the eyes.

The rest of the day was uneventful, what with his secretary taking care of any customer service problems that came up, and the occasional appearance of the twitchy Wayne Popkins, proving his baby inefficiency. The faxed report of the accident came late that afternoon, at near night, and the files of the baby closely followed. He, the boss, read the attachment to the baby's files first, scanning it briefly. Apollo had used the baby's DNA to find his files, matching up the unique identification. And there was something about the blood results he wanted his boss to see.

He pulled the report papers out and began to scan over them. When he saw the picture of the woman, he paused a moment, then re-read her name –Glenna Sparrow-Hawk. How could he forget a name like that? It was a woman he had been with almost two years ago. He had left her once he hand gotten bored, and when she started talking about marriage. As if he would've been interested…

He flipped back through the papers to find the baby's file. The boss wanted to know the kid's real name even if they would have to think of something else to call him. After doing so he, told his secretary to check him out of work, then he pulled out a lab suit to change into. He slipped them on, and, after putting the uniform shirt up, picked up his name tag from his desk. He began to polish it, and read the name, the glorious name of Greggory Garnto.

Through the back hallway, that was "shut down", and down the dark, cement stairs leading to the basement, and he was in the secret lab. Down there he, Apollo, and his personal assistant, Wayne, dealt with all sorts of radioactive chemicals. Noxious fumes, and other poisoness or at least strange man-made, liquids. There were a few other people too, of course, but they weren't for anything other than odd jobs.

Wayne Popkins immediately approached him out of no where, holding the sleeping child, and looking pleadingly at the boss. Mr. Garnto scowled at him in disgust, and then called for Apollo. The baby woke up from the noise and immediately screamed much louder then either man thought it should be able to, and Wayne looked as if he wanted to cry himself.

Apollo led the man away from the screaming baby and by-then crying employee, to one of the smaller computers.

"Well? What about it?" Mr. Garnto asked briskly, ready to begin the experiments, even though he and Apollo were the only two out of the three in their lab suits.

"It is a boy. And there is something about the blood samples…"

"I don't care whether it is a male, female, or a morphedite. Now what about the blood?"

"Well…," Apollo began, hesitantly, "You remember how every person who's been in the lab has had blood samples taken?" He waited for a curt nod to go on. "I…did a blood test, and…you wouldn't care if it's your…son?"

"No I – wait WHAT?" For once he had been caught off guard. _'My son?' _he thought. Mr. Garnto had just supposed Glenna had been with another man.

"No…" He said slowly, then coldly. "This changes nothing. Its better this way, actually – some reactions would be the same with me, so I'll know what not to do." He paused briefly. "Yes," he muttered softly, "It's much better this way."

Apollo nodded. He really couldn't care less what his boss did, and, on reflection, wasn't really surprised they were going to be testing on Mr. Garnto's own son.

Mr. Garnto looked down at his name tag and polished it with his sleeve once more, then beckoned for Apollo to go to the main computer so they could begin.

* * *

You must review before I go on. I know the is kinda adull beginning but trust me is gets better. I have to the second chapter written. 


End file.
